The Last Master
by Alamon Dogberry
Summary: Events after all my trials led to a deadly plot.


Act 1 Scene 1

The Last Master 

Act 1 Scene 1 

We are taken into what appears to be a cave. A man is in the corner tied up. He looks up a shadow approaches.

_ _

Man _quite frightened_

Please, why are you doing this? What do you want with me? I'm just an ordinary rebel, I have no influence or anything, please let me go, I am of no use to you.

Familiar voice in the shadows 

Which is the very reason, I want you.

A figure steps out of the cell. It is of that of the man chained up but as he leaves, he laughs in his own voice.

Scene 2 

Whispering woods. The evening has come and everyone is sitting down to relax, we even see a jig being started up, with Bow dancing with Adora and the Twiggets dancing with each other, Castaspellaspeller is also there, standing on her own. We also see Madame smiling and clapping away to the music while watching the other dance. The dance ends to a round of applause, Bow, Adora, Castaspella and a few other join Madame at a table.

_ _

Castaspella 

It is such a different atmosphere here to Mysticor. It really is quite a refreshing. 

Adora 

Why didn't you join us?

Castaspella 

There wasn't anyone around.

During this time the impostor is making drinks. We see him get out a bottle of white liquid. He pours it into one of the cups on the tray. He the puts the bottle away and puts milk in the other cups. He walks out with the tray.

_ _

**Bow **_noticing the man_

Here come refreshments.

The man gives the first cup to Madame and then hands around the rest, allowing some of the rebels to take their own.

Adora 

Thank you doctor Kayle.

Doctor 

It's my pleasure Adora.

_He walks away, he turns briefly to see the rebels drinking and laughing. He smiles to himself and carries on walking. Madame begins to look uncomfortable._

Broom 

Is everything O.K?

Madame 

I'm just very tired, my visions blurring a little. I'm going to go bed and some sleep.

Scene 3 

Madame and Broom are flying very fast back to Whispering woods.

_ _

Broom 

Everything's quite today, or at least as quite as it gets round here.

On the ground, Bow is carrying a bundle of wood and some of the Twiggets are cleaning. Adora comes in. 

Adora _cheerfully_

Well, Hordak's tax collection got off to a bad start and was made even worse by the appearance of a few rebels! 

Bow 

It's good to know that he's not planning any big offensive.

Adora 

Yes, I understand that we have you and She-Ra to thank for that.

Bow _smiling_

Anything for a lady!

Bow looks up. Back on Broom, Madame's expression changes to that of dizziness and tiredness.

**Broom **worried

Madame, are you all right?

** **

**Madame** gasping

I feel dizzy. I can't see.

Broom!

Without warning she loses her balance and falls off. On the ground, the other rebels have seen Madame dropping out the sky. 

**Adora **screams

MADAME!!!

Broom makes a desperate attempt to try to catch her. But she has fallen to long for him to catch up.Madame falls into the leafy part of a tree but as she falls out, she hits the trunk of another tree with a loud thud and falls for a few moments to the ground where she lays perfectly still. The rebels gasp and rush over to her.

**Doctor**

Don't move her! Everyone stand back.

He quickly examines her. She's gasping but still out cold, her eyes are rolling.

**Doctor **there something sad in his voice.

No broken bones but she'll be badly bruised. Madame! Madame! Can you hear me?

Madame doesn't respond. Adora and the others look on concerned.

**Scene 4**

Adora, Broom, Bow, Castaspella and the Twiggets all wait outside. The doctor comes out.

**Adora**

Doctor! Is she all right? 

**Doctor**

She's very weak and her eyesight's completely gone.

**Adora**

She said that she felt very tired last night. What's wrong with her?

**Doctor **smiles weakly but sadly

Nothing.

**Broom **shocked

Nothing! But she's never fallen off before like that! And her eyes have never had any problems before. There has to be something wrong!

**Doctor** he sighs

She's old, probably much older then we think. She can't keep doing this Broom, she's not young like Bow and Adora, I don't want her flying anymore, I don't think her body can take another crash. 

**Adora **shaking her head

No! They're has to be something we can do. 

**Doctor**

There is nothing anyone can do about it. It is the way of life. We all get old.She'll need a lot of rest and looking after, I think it's the least we could do for her.

The rebels look devastated.

**Act 2 Scene 1**

** **

We see Madame in bed looking very weak and shivering; her eyes are closed. Adora puts an extra blanket over her. Madame cries out.

**Madame **feverishly and very weakly as she opens her eyes, she has to squint

Who's there? I, I…

**Adora**

It's Adora. Rest Madame.

**Madame **faintly

Adora?!

Madame tosses as if trying to remember something and then gives up. Adora looks down at her sadly and then slowly walks out; she turns to look at her before she closes the tent. She walks away.

She finds Bow gazing into the Crystal falls. She sits next to him and puts her arm around him.

**Bow **without turning round

I've never thought of Madame as being old, I know I always teased her about her spells and her age but I never really meant it, she's like family to me. 

**Adora**

I know. 

**Bow**

How's Broom taking it?

**Adora**

He just stays by her side. I don't think he know how to deal with it.

**Bow **sadly

None of us know.

They see the Doctor walking towards them.

**Adora**

I saw her a few minutes ago. She barely recognized me.

**Doctor**

I was afraid of that, I was hoping I was wrong but…

**Bow **half dreading what he's about to say

But what?

**Doctor**

I fear her time maybe coming to an end, I'm sorry. She deteriorated much faster then I expected.

**Adora**

No! 

**Doctor**

I didn't want to say anything in front of Broom, I didn't want to upset him even more then he already is.

**Adora** very sad

Thank you.

The doctor smiles at the two and walks off. He sees them talking and then disappears into a tent. He comes out again with some paper in his hands. He takes out a communicator.

**Scene 2**

Sprocket is preparing a supper tray in the kitchens. The doctor comes in.

**Doctor**

Ah, Sprocket, just the person I wanted to see, could you do something for me?

He pulls out the white liquid

Can you use this in Madame's tea instead of milk? It will taste the same, its just a little medicine.

**Sprocket**taking the liquid

Sure, how many times a day should I use it?

**Doctor**

Once a day should be more then enough.

Sprocket looks puzzled. The doctor walks out of the tent. 

**Scene 3**

The rebels are sitting down for the evening but everyone is gloomy and silent. 

**Bow**

Poor Broom.

**Kowl**

I think we need to tell him.

**Adora **not convinced

No, she might get better.

The doctor sees them all together from the shadows; he walks away to another tent and goes inside. There are a couple of books on the table and some documents, he takes them, just then, Castaspella walks in.

**Castaspella** surprised

What are you doing in here?

He smiles, 

**Doctor**

Sorry, I seem to be a little absent-minded at the moment.

**Castaspella **menacingly

Who are you?

The doctor changes form. Castaspella gasps.

**Castaspella**

Graydon!

Back at the fire, the rebels hear a crash, the rust over to investigate, as they go in the tent, they see Castaspella vanish. An evil laugh is heard behind them. 

**Graydon **appearing out of the shadows

It's so good to see you all again! But let's have this nice little reunion at my place!

There is a bright light but Kowl manages to fly quickly out of the tent.

**Scene 4**

Sprocket is finishing the tray for Madame. He pours the medicine in the tea and walks out with it. Madame is awake but is very pales and weak, she sees the tray and Sprocket. He hands her the tea. Her hand suddenly comes up and knocks the cup to the floor smashing it. Sprocket jumps! Madame slumps back onto the pillows exhausted.

**Sprocket **

I'll get you another one Madame.

**Madame** very weakly

No. Water.

Sprocket looks worried then goes out to fetch some water. He arrives back in the tent and hands the glass to Madame. 

**Broom **concerned

Are you feeling all right?

**Madame **very weak

No.

**Sprocket **nervously

Are you sure you don't want any tea Madame?

**Madame **suspicious

You being very persistent Sprocket, a little bit too keen, what's wrong?

**Sprocket **nervously

The doctor asked me to give some medicine; you were supposed to take it in your tea.

He hands her the bottle. She glares at it knowingly.

**Madame **tired but a hint of anger in her voice

Broom, could you do me a favour, I don't have the strength to do it myself.

**Broom**

What?

**Madame**

Could you hurl this bottle, as hard as you can, against the wall?

Broom and Sprocket look at each other bewildered. Broom does ask she asks.

**Madame** angrily

That's not the first time someone has tried to use Blassik milk on me. 

**Broom and Sprocket** shocked and puzzled.

Eh?

**Madame**

Blassik milk is the milk from the Blassik goats on the Illusion Peaks. It is a very slow acting poison. Not many people use it because it takes such a long time and it can be spotted by the side effects, which include server nausea, breathing difficulty, shivering and blindness, leaving you weak and helpless, it has no cure, but I have some natural resistance to most poisons, I don't know how or why, but unfortunately it doesn't stop the side effects. It took me over two months to recover from it last time.

**Sprocket **uncomfortably

We all thought it was because you getting old.

There's an awkward silence.

** **

**Madame **concerned

That's probably why it was used, instead of a fast poison. The side effects would appear unnatural on the others. It would be a convenient way of getting rid of me without people realizing it. Well their going to have to do better then that!

Madame collapses back on the pillow after the last display of strength, completely worn out. She closes her eyes.

**Sprocket**

But why would someone go for you?

Kowl flies in, in a panic.

**Broom**

What is it Kowl?

**Kowl**

Graydon, he's here! He's been stealing our plans and and… and… he has the others captured!

**Broom **furious

Graydon! I'll get him! He was the one who did this to you Madame; I'll make him pay dearly.

**Sprocket**

How?

**Broom**

I don't know. But his quarrel is with me, not the others.

**Madame**

But he's also Shadow Weaver's cousin.

**Sprocket**

What can we do about it?

**Broom**

I know where his fortress is.

**Kowl**

But there only you and me, Madame, you're in no fit state to do anything and we certainly can't defeat Graydon our own. 

** **

**Madame**softly and slightly sadly

You can. I know of way

Broom, in the cupboard by the desk, if you look inside there a box, inside of that is a potion. Drink it.

**Broom**

But what will it do to me.

Madame smiles.

**Madame**

You'll see. I suggest you get rest; it will be a long day tomorrow.

Broom looks puzzled.

**Scene 5**

We see the rebels thrown into a dark cell

**Voice**

Who's there? Please let me out.

**Adora**

Doctor Kayle?!

**Doctor**

Adora? Where am I? What does he want with me?

**Adora**

How long have you been here?

**Doctor**

I don't know. I was in the Woods seeing to Berne and as I step outside, a flash of light engulfed me and the next thing I knew, I was here.

**Adora**

But that was a week ago Berne hurt himself.

**Doctor**

Like I said, I don't know how long I've been here, I've not seen any daylight since my capture.

**Bow** very worried

We better find a way out of here fast.

**Scene 6**

The Twiggets and Kowl are all in Madame's tent having breakfast. Madame looks a little better but is still very weak.

**Broom's Voice **rather annoyed from outside the tent

Where is that two faced, pathetic excuse for a witch!!!

Madame smiles to herself.

**Kowl**

What wrong Broom?

**Broom's voice**

What's wrong! What's wrong?

He enters the tent.

I'm human!

Broom is indeed human. He is tall and lanky with woody coloured hair and a similarly tanned skin. 

**Madame **flirtatiously

Hmm. Not bad. 

You still have the ability to fly, your strength although you're not as strong as She-Ra but still much stronger then most and some resistance to certain magic.

**Broom**

Turn me back!

Madame shakes her head.

**Madame**

No. You'll stand a much better chance against Graydon, as you are now, Irax.

**Broom **glaring at her

All right, but when they're back, you change me back!

**Scene 7**

Irax is flying through the air in very much the same way as always. He flies over some dormant volcanoes behind which is a dark fortress. He tries to lands on one of the turrets but falls over himself.

**Irax**

Drat!!

He sneaks over to a window to check the coast is clear. He flies in. He ducks behind a pillar just a Graydon sweeps past with his servant.

**Graydon **in mid conversation

…she won't come! 

My cousin will arrive tomorrow, make sure the rebels are secure, if there is any sign of trouble, contact me at once even if you are sure it is something you can handle yourself.

**Servant**

But you are sure no one will come.

**Graydon**

By tomorrow, that witch will be dead, if She-Ra is about, she will be to busy trying to comfort that piece of firewood of a Broomstick. You know, those two really do deserve each other, if what Shadow Weaver has told about that "Madame" is true. And to think I thought that she was more powerful then that. I almost feel sorry for that lump of wood.

From behind the pillar, we see Irax snarl and curl his fists. Graydon and his servant disappear round the corner. Irax carries on down the corridor and down some stairs peering behind him as he goes. He takes off into the air when he hears footsteps coming towards him. Some guards go past, Irax remains in the air as he continues. An arrow shots past his shoulder, he turns around to see that he has been seen. He scopes and dives to avoid the arrows. He then scopes up the archers as he reaches for more arrows and leaves him dangles on a gargoyle. 

He lands again beside a trapdoor. Using all his strength, he pulls it open and goes inside to be faced with a roomful of guards. 

**Irax**

Uh oh!

**Scene 8**

Adora has finally cut through the ropes that bind her. She unsheathes her sword and cuts the others free. 

**Bow**

Now what?

**Castaspella**

I think I can be of use here. Stand back.

Flames shot out of her hands and burn the door to cinder but guards walk in. Castaspella claps her hands and they are transformed into mice who run out squealing. 

**Castaspella**

It's time to stop Gradon

**Scene 9**

** **

Irax continues to duck and dodge shots fired by the guards He spots a door and makes a dive for it, he gets behind it.

**Castaspella**

I'm not sure who you are, but we need to go through that door

**Irax**

We had better find another; there are too many guards behind this one.

**Bow **surprised

BROOM?!

**Irax**

It's Irax in this form

**Castaspella**

Irax? Isn't that old tongue for faithful one?

**Adora**

What happened?

**Irax**

Yeh, Madame turned me human so I could rescue you lot but I'll be turned back once we're all home safe and sound.

The door explodes in. The guards rush in.

**Voice**

HALT

They turn around to see Graydon behind them. 

**Graydon**

Ah, the ever annoying splinter in human form. How is your dead master?

**Irax **bitterly

She's got quite a high resistance to poisons luckily, now, if you've got a score to settle, it's with me, not anyone else.

Graydon laughs evilly and raises his hands, the earth shakes and cracks up, fire appears in the cracks and shots up, the rebels are separated. One by one, the little islands explode. Bow has already leapt to freedom and is helping the doctor. Adora is completely surrounded by high fire. 

**Adora**

Ithink its safe to turn into She-Ra.

For the Honour of Grayskull.

**She-Ra**

I had better not been seen or the other will get suspicious.

She jumps fast from one rock to another before coming to a wall, aware that the rock she is standing on can explode at any moment, she smashes a hole in the wall. A jet of flames shots up again. She is Adora again.

**Adora**

Castaspella, over here!

Castaspella tries to use her powers to get to her but Graydon sees what she is trying to do and shot a bolt at her. It hits her square on and she falls into the fire. Irax also sees and flies to catch her and then flies her to Adora. The two keep eye contact.

**Irax**

Need a lift?

** **

**Castaspella **smiling

Thank you… Irax!

The eye contact continues.

**Irax**

Anything for a dame in distress.

An explosion draws Irax's attention away and back to Graydon who appears through the flames. Irax flies forward towards him. Graydon vanishes. Irax looks around but spots him too late; a bolt of lightning hits him. Irax is knocked off but recovers before he falls into the pit; he flies to another rock to recover. Graydon appears in front of Castaspella.

**Graydon**

Know I will accomplish what my cousin failed to do a long time ago. Graydon begins a spell. Irax, who is still weak from the last hit, see what is happening.

**Irax**

NOOOOOO

He swoops towards Graydon, Graydon, turns around surprised.

**Irax**

No more, you will hurt no one lese, not me, not Madame, not Castaspella, no one.

**Graydon**

Broom, no, I am your master still, I command you to stop.

**Irax**

I am my OWN master.

Irax pushes him off the edge, Graydon falls into the abyss screaming. The fire dies. Irax stays on the side of the abyss shaking. Bow climbs down from the wall and walks over to him.

**Bow**

Its over.

Irax gets up, still shaken. The ladies and the doctor go over to him.

**Castaspella**

Irax? Are you all right?

The two look at each other. Irax nods.

**Castaspella**

I'll take us back to Whispering woods.

They teleport back. Irax seems a little sad. Adora motions to Bow to leave them alone. They go.

**Castaspella**

You're not going to let Madame turn you back; you can't, you said so yourself, you're your own master. Please Irax, you can't.

**Irax**

I must, I owe Madame so much

**Castaspella**

But back in Graydon's fortress, I felt something.

**Irax** sighing sadly

I have a duty. Irax means the faithful one, then, I must act to my namesake.

He walks back sadly; Castaspella is left behind crying. As Irax approaches Madame's tents, he straights up and puts von a blank face. Madame is outside and dressed. But she is still sitting.

**Irax**

I'm back.

**Madame**

So?

**Irax**

Turn me back.

**Madame **shaking her head

No, I can't. That spell is permanent and irreversible. And even if I could turn you back, I don't want to. 

There is that look in your eye, like that of a freed bird who sees his old cage and doesn't want to go back in. 

You've been the most faithful person to me; you've given me so much. I know we've had our disagreement and I may have not been the nicest of people to you, but you've been there for me, through everything. I've given you your freedom, you've felt what's it's like and I not going to take it away from you again, I do not want to do something against your will.

**Irax**

You turned me human.

**Madame**

And you really wanted to remain a broomstick for the rest of your life?

Irax smiles and give Madame a hug and small kiss on the cheek.

**Irax**

Thank you. 

He flies off. He sees Castaspella walking off by herself. He swoops down and carries her off.

**Castaspella** putting her arms around his neck

You sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet.

They kiss

Hidden from them among the trees, Madame watches on, and gives a big smile.

End

** **

** **

** **

_ _

_ _


End file.
